


（不存在的）文风挑战

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And many other people - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, idk - Freeform, 为什么我的tag后面会出现freeform, 文风挑战
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 源于wb上的一张图就，几个毫无关联的段子





	1. 正常向

**Author's Note:**

> 我突然更文了  
> 惊喜吧  
> surprise  
> 其实是考前赞人品  
> 这些都是囤到快发霉的存档了

“Guaje我回来啦。”Silva推开门。

“辛苦了。”Villa从客厅里走过来，给Silva一个拥抱作为欢迎。

“等一等，”Villa在Silva颈间闻了一下，皱起眉头，“你身上有烟草味。”

“错啦，”Silva笑着用手抚平Villa眉间的皱纹，“是店里新出的茶，Morning Rooster。”

好像是这么一回事啊，Villa在Silva的发丝间摘出一片茉莉花瓣来。

* * *

大概一年半前吧，Villa家的楼下开了一家TWG茶店。

他素来对茶不感兴趣，作为纽约这样一个繁华都市里的一名小码农，本着“我爱咖啡咖啡爱我”的原则，他总会在上下班路上买一杯咖啡。

茶？404 not found。

一天上班，路上的咖啡店竟然开始装修了。

失望的Villa在下班时走进了楼下的TWG，毕竟他听说，茶叶有那么点提神醒脑的功效。

推开店门，迎面的是一堆包装和名字令人眼花缭乱的茶叶。

站在柜台前的Villa懵了。

“您好，要点什么？”收银员问。

“啊……麻烦给我推荐一下你们比较受欢迎的茶吧。”

“那肯定要是这款了，”店员拿起一个深蓝色的茶罐，“Silver Moon，精选的绿茶搭配香草和莓果。”

事实上Villa对店员的介绍语毫不在意，他对茶可是一窍不通。他只希望能对茶有个好点的第一印象。

“那就来一壶吧。”

Villa在位子上坐定，没事瞄了眼工作台边忙碌的店员。

一个棕发的小个子在泡他刚点的绿茶——细长的手指熟练地向壶中倒入适量的茶叶与热水，盖上壶盖，在等待的十几分钟里他倚着工作台轻哼着不知名的小调，手随意地捋过额前的短发。

Villa看得入了迷。

* * *

Villa开始报到似的天天下班坐在这家店里直到他以极慢的速度品完他的茶。

“嘿Guaje，前几天我看你竟然坐在一家茶店里诶。要不是我看到你电脑上的瓦伦队徽贴纸，我都要以为那是你的双胞胎兄弟呢！”一天一个同事逮住他说。

“那里的一款绿茶还不错。”Villa淡淡地回答。

才不是因为我有喜欢上店里的某个工作人员呢。

啊，你说工作怎么办啊。

只要有电脑，在哪里不能码代码呢？

再说了。

工作丢了可以再找，真心喜欢的人错过了就再也遇不到啦。

* * *

有人敲门。

周末难得休息的Villa象征性地用手理理头发，走到自己的小公寓的门口。

“谁啊？”

“我是你对门的邻居。”

Villa拉开门：“有什么事吗？”

等一等。

这是店里那个永远围着工作台泡茶制作小点心的店员。

简而言之。

这是他喜欢的那个人。

* * *

简单地交流后，Villa得知了对方的名字——和自己一样叫David啊。

“那我先回去了。”Silva打完招呼转身要走，被Villa一把拉住：“等一下。”

“？”Silva微微歪过头，疑惑地望着他。

“你身上有淡淡的香味。”Villa犹豫了一下接着说，“是Silver Moon吗？”

Silva一下就明白了他的意思，开心地笑起来：“是啊，我今天在整理新到的几箱Silver Moon，所以带着它的味道。你也喝TWG的茶啊。”

“是啊。”

于是Villa又成功把Silva留下来聊了好一会儿。

* * *

（我写不下去了我有罪）

（我会回来填的，相信我）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱TWG（不  
> Silver Moon又好看又好喝  
> 带着草莓与香草的香气，但细细品起来又有些苦涩  
> 让我想起Silva（这个人没救了  
> （毕竟被同学说粉丝滤镜五米厚


	2. 黑暗向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：星际迷航的镜像宇宙（也就是全员黑化啦

Silva居高临下地看着靠在墙角血泊里的Villa。

“瞧瞧，曾经坐在舰长椅上不可一世的Captain现在成了这副模样。”他一手叉着腰，一手用相位枪指着Villa。

“所以……那些都是假的？”Villa咽下一口口水。

他想起星空下的告白和烛光里许下的誓言，Silva笑起来时焦糖色的双眼里闪着的光。

Silva勾起一边嘴角：“没想到在这样的宇宙里，还有人会相信爱情？“

“好了，现在你有两个选择：一，”他把PADD丢到Villa面前，“签了这文件，把舰长的位子让给我，或者……”

“你要把La Roja号炸了？”Villa很快恢复平静，“真是没新意。”

“哦？你很无所谓的样子嘛。”Silva转过身转向，试图将舷窗对着La Roja。而就是这样一个空档，Villa猛地窜起扑倒Silva，夺过枪抵住他的下颌。

“瞧瞧，现在是谁处于下风啊。

 


	3. 欢乐向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：依旧星际迷航AU，然后席子是Caitian（就ST里面一个除了有猫耳朵和尾巴外基本和人相同的物种（就ST12开头小舰长床上那俩（？？？  
> 但是私自改了设定，原作里Caitian是猫头人身的，这里就只留下了猫耳朵和尾巴  
> 然后ST世界的席子穿越到了现实世界  
> ST世界的席子要更年轻几岁

David有些不知所措。

他刚来这里一两天，而现在，趁着周末不需去训练而Nolito出去买东西的空，这个世界的Silva把自己压倒在了床上。

“所以，你和Villa一起睡过吗？”Silva看着眼前年轻又慌张的自己，脑子里忽然生出一个想法。

“当然啦，有时候一起去某个星球出任务，会一起住一间房啊。”

显然年轻人会错了意。

“那我换一种问法吧，”Silva的手顺着David的腹部向下滑，最后轻轻搭在他的皮带扣上。“你们有这样过吗。”

纵然再怎么未经世事，这点事情Daivd还是懂的，他从身上人狡黠的笑中意识到了什么。

“没有......”

Silva笑得更开了：“没关系，既然现在只有我和你，我们来做点有趣的事吧。”

不妙啊。眼前的人凑得越来越近，David觉得非常不妙，微微偏过头，却又被扣住下巴扳回来。

忽然床边出现一团金光，两个人的视线都被吸引过去。一个人影慢慢浮现。

是David的、端着相位枪的Villa。

完蛋了，Silva心想。

他原本只想逗逗年轻的自己，谁知好巧不巧对方的Villa偏偏在这个时候来了。

想起之前David如何向自己抱怨他多想多想和Villa在一起但对方好像并没有那个意思，Silva觉得自己是犯下了大错。

“我可以解释的！”David推开Silva跳下床，尾巴有些紧张地卷起来，“我们什么都没有做，真的。”

Villa沉默了一会儿，收回枪：“没关系。总之，我是来带你回去的。”David把这句话理解为：你不用解释，反正我也不关心。  
一旁的Silva赶紧先打圆场：“既然你不远千里来了，不如先坐下休息，我去给你倒杯水？”然后，不等Villa回应就赶紧溜了出去。

Villa确实没什么意见，毕竟Mata他们还要一会儿才能准确定位到他们两个人，把他们传送回去。

房间里的两人尴尬地对视着。

“我出去一下。”David慌慌张张逃出去。

终于只剩下Villa，他随便找把椅子坐下，不知为何松下了一口气。

他需要冷静一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就想看席子调戏年轻的自己  
> 我坦白  
> 其实这个设定我想了很久（然后一直懒得写出来，还有很多很多，后面前一章镜宇的席子也会来凑热闹


	4. 装X向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刺客信条au

先是微弱的脚步声，再是剑出鞘的轻响。

“交出苹果，我就放了你。”

* * *

 “还记得这里吗？”

“当然。”Silva环顾四周，这是他第一次遇到Villa的木屋。

“当时你用剑架在我脖子上向我要苹果。”Villa说完发出一声意义不明的哼笑。

“你想要干什么？”

“我想看看你是否可以信任。”Villa倚着一张木桌，指尖轻敲桌面，“或者说，你是否信任我。”

Silva不屑地挑起嘴角，抬起右手亮出带着烙印的无名指：“怎么办？要把它砍下来？”

Villa摇摇头，顺势拉过Silva的右手，领着他爬向屋外。

* * *

  
When other men blindly follow the truth,remember…Nothing is true.

* * *

 

顺着当年他们在圣殿骑士的追击下逃跑时的路，两个人来到当初分别的教堂尖顶旁。

就是在这儿，Villa丢下当时并不是兄弟会成员的Silva，一个人跳了下去。

不想再多想当时的情景，Silva眨眨眼，回到现实里来。

“你到底想要我干什么。”

* * *

 When other men are limited, by morality or law, remember...Everything is permitted.

* * *

 

“你应该知道信仰之跃吧。”

Silva点点头。

Villa站在屋顶边，阳光从他背后发散出来，他只是站在那儿。

Silva微微眯起眼，他因背光而看不清Villa的脸，但Villa的轮廓清晰而高大。像一只孤傲的鹰，他想。

Villa慢慢抬起一只手，做出邀请的姿态。

“来吧，和我一起。”

然后Villa向后倒去，消失在Silva视线里。

* * *

 We work in the dark, to serve the light.

* * *

Silva看了眼脚下缭绕的雾气，几秒后他抬起头跑向前，踏着高墙的边缘，张开双臂纵身跃下。

We are Assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 胡乱排版  
> 电脑跑不起刺客信条不开心:/  
> （我觉我简直在写AU挑战
> 
> （事实是我的电脑什么都跑不起  
> （为报分数攒人品
> 
> 就，我觉得吧（或者说是私设？），信仰之跃是要那种全心全意相信兄弟会愿意为了兄弟会付出一切的人才能做到的，一旦变得不忠的话跳下去就是死......


End file.
